Cold Lips for an Even Colder Heart
by Edo-Ikari
Summary: Ritsuka's mother punishes him, brutally scarring him for life. How will the teen cope with the injuries? rated M for violence and possible lemon in coming chapters


**someone on FanFiction told me i should do a multi chapter story with soubi and ritsuka, so i guess i should...XD i love getting requests by the way, so if you want, you can just message me and tell me what you want in a story with either loveless, fullmetal alchemist, fruits basket, bleach, blood +, or gravitation (limited characters). so, just throwing that out there. i also do requests for my friends fan site www.bleacheots. for my deviantart. ( -- if you have msn messenger, and you like to RP, and of course, if you like bleach, you can join and get training and RP with arashi and the others. tell them edo sent you by the way. i can get money for getting people on it's very fun, i'm actually on it) also, it's a very safe site, so don't worry, there aren't too many people on there, and like a ton of my friends are on it. plus, the guys on there are as funny as hell.**

**this one might be sorta emo, and not that many chapters, cause i just found out my computer is almost out of memory, i had to go through and get rid of a bunch of stuff. now i'm going to start moving all of my old stories and artwork onto disks so i have them...(sometimes i hate the 21st century...)**

- - - - - + - - - - - + - - - - - +

his head was down, and his ears were laid back onto his head. the cool air hit his bare back, and made goosebumps travel down his arms. his depression had driven him out of the school, and into his room. every hurtful word that was spewed out of those cunts mouths, made him feel like he was dying. the pain in his chest stabbed him every time those phrases met his hearing. ritsuka hadn't been to school in two weeks, he hadn't even talked to soubi since the week he'd tried to kill himself. his mother hadn't talked to him since he'd tried it too. she didn't dare. loosing ritsuka would drive herself over the edge, so she just left him alone to think about what he'd almost did. ritsuka was worried about yuiko too. she'd called his phone ten times almost everyday looking for him, or asking him where he was, and why he wasn't at school. she had even gone to the lengths to go to his house. but ritsuka's mother didn't let him in. the teachers had called countless times, but no one would pick up the phone. ritsuka was afraid that soon, he'd be kicked out. he just didn't want to go back to that damn school. if he heard the word emo one more time, he'd snap.

the computer screen flickered, and a message came onto the screen. ritsuka didn't usually check his mail, because he knew it'd probably be yuiko, but when it said he knew soubi had actually sent him one. surprised, ritsuka opened the e mail and read what it had to say.

_ritsuka_

_i'm worried about you, so i decided not to call, i didn't know if you wanted me to talk to you or not. if you did you would have usually called me. so i just wrote you this out of care. if anything is wrong, you can just write back, you know that love. okay._

_i love you._

_soubi._

_message sent: 16.9.07 at 16:27_

he looked at the message, then glanced over to his instant messanger icon. it was worth a try to see if soubi had also downloaded the im. he typed soubi's e mail address in and there he was, online...

XXX

Risuka Aoyagi has just logged on. 

Ritsuka: you sent me a message soubi, what did you want?

Soubi: To talk to you sexy.

Ritsuka?

Soubi: I know those wet dreams you have are all about moi.

Ritsuka: yoji, give the keyboard to soubi...

Soubi: You're no fun...XP XD

Ritsuka: seriously jackass.

Soubi: RITSUKA! kisses

Ritsuka: hey.

Soubi: I just wanted to know if you were okay, are you?

Ritsuka: yeah, just a little bit depressed.

Soubi: I was worried after the suicide attempt.

Ritsuka: yeah, so was my mom.

Soubi: I can imagine.

Purrfect1 has just joined the conversation. 

Purrfect1: HEY:3

Ritsuka: who is this?

Purrfect1: Yukio silly!

Ritsuka: hey yuiko. how are you?

Purrfect1: good. but why aren't you at school, no one can figure it out.

XXX

A knock came to Ritsuka's ears while he was typing, and he quickly collapsed the window on his screen, so his mother couldn't see. She burst through the door with an unusual ferocity. She was screaming again, in a tongue most foul. Ritsuka just laid back his ears and tried to block her out the best he could. No matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to escape his mother, or the hurtful things that she spat. There was no way to get out of it. His life was like this, and there was no way to get rid of it.

The neko tried despratly to block everything in his room out, but he still couldn't. His mother then grabbed him by the hair, and drug him to the bathroom, where she had attempted to drownd him. This time, she used the hot water.

Ritsuka screeched like any hurt feline would, as the scalding water burnt the skin on his back and legs. The pain sent him over the edge that he'd never seen before. All he saw was white. Flashes that blinded him as he heard himself screaming. He heard his mother yelling for him to shut his mouth. But the one thing he didn't realize, was that he was actually starting to loose blood. The water was boiling hot and was beginning to pierce through his frail skin.

Ritsuka began to find himself again, and then again felt the searing pain that tore through his body. He saw blood on his hands, and was laying in a corner. His mother was screaming into the phone to call for an ambulance. All he could feel was burning and stinging. He ached like he had just run a mile. His breath was coming in short whimpers that made him sound like a puppy that had been kicked. He couldn't even cry it hurt so much. His ears perked when he heard the phone in the kitchen clatter to the wood floor, and his mother came running in to cradle his head in her lap.

He winced when she pulled him gently over. But it wouldn't change, no matter how hard he tried to block it out, the pain just wouldn't cease.

Ritsuka didn't know how long it was, but he heard the screech of sirens, and the door opening. His mother was talking to the paramedics, and then, she was taken off by two police officers. Ritsuka's eyes shot open then, right as the men were examining his back quickly and moving him to a strecher. He wailed when they slid him, and tried to scratch at one of their faces. He missed, but they then laid him down, and carefully, lifted him up and began carrying him out of the house.

Ritsuka attempted to close his eyes, but when the night sky kissed his gaze, he noticed people standing around his house, worried expressions plastering their faces. He knew who they were, it was Yuiko and Yayoi. They both looked frightened and upset. Yuiko had glistening tears in her eyes, and was trying to wipe them despratly away. Ritsuka didn't know how long the encounter with his mother had been, but it had to have been a while, because Yuiko had still been online when his mother pulled him away. How long had it really been?

His whole body was struck with pain when the strecher thudded against the bottom of the ambulance. He shut his eyes, and was then in the interior of the vehicle. When he didn't know, but the paramedics had put an IV in him, and he had some sort of an oxgyen mask on his face. The only person he wanted to see right now though, was Soubi. His beloved one should know somthing now. They'd built some connection over the last couple of months, but he doubted his fighter would come to his side. Ritsuka could hear the men talking to him, but he couldn't make out the words. They were just a jumble in his mind. Nothing made sense in this world of white flashes and pain now.

XXX

**kays, are all of my readers happy yet? boiling skin and bloodthirsty abusive parents with mental issues. jeeze, i've got to see a shrink sometime. i don't like the writing, but the idea is pretty good.**


End file.
